Henry Danger And The Killer
Henry Danger And The Killer is the eighth episode of Season 09 of Henry Danger. Summery Good evening I am Henry and I am Ray many of you fans have been writing into the show for years and years since we've been on TV and many of you have also had been suggesting episode titles for us said Henry. Well most of them had gone awful said Ray. Well tonight we had taken an episode suggestion title from one of you fans and we will show it only on here and not on TV said Henry. Since this is Halloween we will be showing an episode that Nickelodeon themselves wouldn't take it mostly because of children and that also reminds us if you have any little children 3 and under I advise you to please take them to bed and tuck them in very early tonight you have been warned said Ray. Please enjoy the episode said Henry. Story'' '' One day at the man cave Henry Ray Charlotte and the turtles were doing nothing when all of a sudden Henry asked Ray what tonight was and Ray said it was Halloween and it was excited for them because they will get to scare Charlotte and the turtles who were upstairs and they were working on the main floor and they were about to come down back to the man cave. Henry and Ray were getting ready to scare them. As Charlotte and the turtles were coming down Henry and Ray soon scared them and yelled BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charlotte and the Turtles screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Henry and Ray soon started to laugh and laugh. Charlotte and the Turtles were mad asking why did they do that to them to which Henry and Ray said that tonight was Halloween and they were gonna tell ghost stories and which they decided to stay and hear at least one story to which Charlotte agreed to stay for one as well. Soon Ray told the story, this story is called Henry Danger And The Killer as you all hear this story tonight you should never retell this story to anyone and I mean everyone said Ray, the story starts now said Ray. Once there was a time as Ray said but got stopped by Mikey when he asked that if stories usually start with once an upon a time he asked but Ray just told to shut it so he can tell the story and which he did. Anyways as Ray was saying once there was a time in Swellview it was Halloween night and it was creepy. There was a kid named Henry as we all know him today and he was with his little sister were call her piper. As Henry and his sister Piper were trick and treating when all of a sudden everyone was gathered together at the mystery mansion up on the hill of Swellview and everyone was wondering why were they all there and wanted to leave badly but just then all the lights went out and someone screamed and they heard a stab noise. Someone was stabbed and then all of a sudden the lights came back on and Charlotte was stabbed to death by a knife and everyone screamed badly. Then the lights went out again and another scream took place and this time Jasper was stabbed by the killer. Everyone screamed again and they all screamed THERE'S A KILLER ON THE LOOSE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Everyone started to panic just then the killer showed himself and it was a man wearing a mask and everyone was shocked about everyone started to run away from him until he killed Piper Henry soon attacked the killer and he killed him for good and we lost about 2 or 3 people on that night as Ray laughed evilly to scare everyone as they ran upstairs even Charlotte was scared and ran out too as the episode ended. Conclusion Well teens did you enjoy that story well we sure did and now you can leave cause we ain't telling anymore scary stories but we could tell another holiday story like Thanksgiving or Christmas but your just have to wait until then so goodbye and remember trick or treat smiled Henry. Trivia * This is the third Halloween special of Henry Danger. * This is the only episode that involves a murder killer. * This is the first episode not to feature Jasper (but only in the story he's featured). * This episode is like a Halloween special tall tale.